


【弓枪】雪中送炭

by CrystalMorgenstern



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMorgenstern/pseuds/CrystalMorgenstern
Summary: 因为过度投喂邻居家的狗而得到了一只免费的狗的故事（？）
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 2





	【弓枪】雪中送炭

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HWK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWK/gifts).



1.  
“早啊，Archer。”  
“……已经不早了，Lancer。”  
这是一段偶尔会发生的对话：有时它发生在清晨的深山町商业街，卫宫会在出门采购时看见在鱼摊忙活的库丘林，而对方会在把手中的货箱放下之后抬头看向他，冲他挥一挥戴着乳胶手套的手；有时它发生在上午的花店门口，卫宫路过的时候正好撞见抱着一篮子鲜花从店里走出来的库丘林，而后者和他打过招呼之后就蹲下来把篮子放在地上，熟练地修剪掉多余的枝叶，又利落地将它们包装好并摆放整齐；而有时这段对话不会发生，取而代之的是一个微笑和望向他的眼神——这样的情形通常出现在卫宫途经市里那家以提供的菜品十分美味而知名的、他自己也被库丘林临时拽过去帮过厨的咖啡厅时。临街的窗户被擦得很亮，店面虽小，但客人仍然络绎不绝。而有时他会透过窗户看见对方穿着咖啡厅侍应生制服的身影，那个身影端着盘子经过窗户，为坐在窗边的客人送上餐品，即将转身去送下一份的时候偶然望向窗外，当双方的视线对上时，他便会收获来自对方的眨眼和笑容——不过一想到那是对方习以为常地做出的动作，尤其是在面对一些被那张脸吸引的女性的时候更会如此表现这一点时，他的内心就和脸上的表情一样毫无波动了。  
这是平稳地运行着的世界。虽然在一切都结束后以从者之身留在现世并非什么普通的事态，而各人对待此事的态度也不尽相同，但总归是有人抱着享受的心情去度过这不知会在何时结束的日常的——而库丘林便是典型范例。他看上去确实是最为享受现代生活的那一个，但却从不沉溺于此；如果需要战斗的话，他也能在一瞬间切换到战斗态势——关于这一点，卫宫也已经在时不时就拽着他在夜晚的森林里打上一场的库丘林那里体会到了。虽然已经足够远离市区，但为了避免早间新闻和报纸头条被奇怪的事情占据，也出于减轻教会方面善后工作的负担考虑，所以每次战斗似乎都不太尽兴——当然，大多数时候都只是库丘林单方面的不尽兴罢了。战斗会导致一定程度上的魔力消耗，而如果魔力消耗得太过剧烈，不仅会对各自的御主造成负担，而且也会威胁到自身的存在，更重要的是有的时候可能没法对魔力的异常消耗做出解释——虽然这种情况往往都发生在对方身上，而这种时候那家伙显然不会安什么好心眼——即便他在思考这些事情时十分清醒且理智，但面对着对方那张明目张胆向他索吻的脸时，他还是每次都会不由自主地将嘴唇凑近，然后亲上去。而当他反应过来自己也被对方拉进了同样的难以解释的境地时，已经是该发生的事情都发生过之后了。  
总之生活就这样照常进行着，虽然两边一见面就开始互损拌嘴甚至吵架这种事也没少发生，但大部分情况下的每一天基本都是在平静中结束的。  
——直到某一天，卫宫突然发现库丘林不见了。

2.  
最开始卫宫其实也并没有发现有什么不对：毕竟他也不是每次外出时都会经过对方经常出现的地点，而他当然也没有刻意往那些地方去的意思，按理来说不见面才应该是常态。但是在将近一周没有见过那个熟悉的身影之后，他终于意识到大概是有哪里不对劲了。  
其实最开始发现这一点的也不是他，甚至“之前在这边帮忙的那个蓝头发的小哥有好些天都没来了”这种话，他也是从其他时常光顾商店街的常客那里听说的。之后他又去了花店和咖啡厅询问，得到的答案也都是差不多的。而在港口调查的结果也是一样：那个几乎每天傍晚都会坐在这里垂钓的熟悉的身影一直到最后一丝夕阳的余晖沉入地平线以下，也还是没有出现——库丘林并不是个不爱出门的人，至少以他对那家伙的了解来看是这样的。  
思索再三，他决定明天一早去言峰教会看看。

3.  
教会周边虽然冷清些，不过平日里也会有前来祷告的信徒光顾。然而当卫宫到达附近的时候，他发现这附近显然要比平时更冷清；周围几乎一个行人都没有。明明是春季，通往教会的道路两侧的灌木叶子却有些发黄，看上去似乎是因为没人照料而导致的——正常来讲，这个时间库丘林应该已经起床，被压榨着在这里浇花了。  
他走近教会。白色的建筑物的大门上贴了张告示，上面写着负责管理这座教会的人——也即卡莲·奥尔黛西亚、库丘林和那个目前为止仍然保持着小孩子模样的吉尔伽美什的御主，因为有要事需要外出数日，而又因为找不到代理人，所以教会需要暂时关闭几天。告示贴出的时间是八天之前，而最下面那行“预计重新开放时间”的空白处写着的日期是三周后。与此同时他注意到教会的大门并非紧锁着，而是虚掩着的——显然是有人或者从者在里面。  
用魔力探查得知的结果是教会内意外地并没有设置任何用以阻挡从者之类的访客的结界，于是他打开门，走了进去。

4.  
教会内空无一人，因为演奏者不在，所以管风琴自然不可能鸣响，小型的演奏台被天鹅绒的罩子罩得严严实实。他路过一排排座椅和座椅正前方的演讲台，循着熟悉的枪兵的魔力气息寻找，最终在二楼的某个房间门前停下。很明显，从那扇门里传出来的是那家伙的魔力的味道，但是不知为何，他觉得那股魔力似乎有些不太稳定。  
“……Lancer？”  
他一边喊对方的名字一边把手放在门上敲了敲，但是并没有回应。而这扇门本来也是虚掩着的，这么一敲甚至还被他敲开了一条缝。透过那条门缝他看见了一床被子，于是他轻手轻脚地走过去贴在门缝上往里看，随即蓝发枪兵熟睡的面容映入他的眼帘。  
上楼之前他看过楼下厅堂里的钟，现在的时间大概是上午十点半。也真是奇怪，为什么那家伙会在这种时候在房间里睡觉？到底发生什么了？  
“Lancer？我进来了？”  
这一切实在是太过反常了。在又喊了一遍对方且仍未得到回应之后，卫宫轻轻推开门走了进去。

5.  
他看了一下房间整体的布置，然后停在了单人床床前。房间里的陈设简单却并不简陋，大概本来的用途是为信徒之类准备的客房。窗帘被拉得严丝合缝，似乎生怕放任一丝阳光从缝隙里漏进来，而枪兵也没有被他进屋的动静吵醒，仍然睡得很沉。不过卫宫现在唯一能确定的是，自己能感受到的、属于对方的魔力气息与之前感受到的相比，似乎愈发不稳定和混乱了。  
他的目光划过对方的脸庞。枪兵似乎睡得并没有那么安稳，好看的眉头微微皱起来，呼吸也稍微有些急促。他叹了口气，伸出手想要轻抚对方的额发，却在接触到的一瞬间感受到汗水微湿的触感——然后他立刻收回了手。  
很烫。刚才那次短暂的触碰让这个念头闯进他的脑海。那家伙显然是发烧了；但是从者怎么会发烧？难道是魔力供给或者魔术回路出了问题吗？  
“……唔，Archer？你怎么……”  
不知是因为感受到方才的触碰还是听到了叹气声，枪兵总算是醒了过来。他看着对方有些艰难地睁开眼睛，眼神缓慢聚焦，脸上的神情在看到站在床前的他时显然有些惊讶，但随即那双眼里却又染上些许惊慌的色彩，然后他看着枪兵“腾”地一下坐了起来，整个人拽着被子往单人床的角落里缩。  
“Archer……咳，”然后他听见枪兵开口，“别过来……不要靠近我。”

6.  
“怎么回事？”他问，并没有后退半步。  
枪兵没有回答他，只是反常地保持着沉默。就在这时他余光瞥见被对方裹在身上的那床被子：从被子下凸显出的轮廓似乎不太对，不，不如说那下面好像根本就什么都没有。  
他沉默了几秒，向前俯身掀开被子，或许是因为还在发着烧，枪兵似乎根本没有反抗他的余裕——然后他看见了对方已经近乎变得半透明的双腿。  
“……现在可以告诉我，”他望向床角一脸“真糟糕怎么好死不死偏偏还是被你发现了”的表情的枪兵，“这几天里究竟发生什么了吗？Lancer。”

7.  
按枪兵本人的说法，一周前卡莲说要回欧洲那边处理一些事情，但经过考量她决定只带一骑从者过去。他本来对这事也不怎么上心，即便听进去了也没回应自己的御主，照常出门开始新一天的工作，结果那天咖啡厅的生意异常火爆，他回来就只看到贴在门上的告示和留在教会演讲台上的小纸条，两者无一不昭示着卡莲已经带着吉尔伽美什出发了这个事实。起初他觉得没什么，毕竟那两个人走了自己反倒还能清闲一点，但令他没想到的是，异常状况却从卡莲离开后的第三天开始出现：身体从裸露在外的部分开始逐渐变得透明，与此同时还伴随着发热和一系列类似于人类感冒的症状，也没办法自由地灵体化；而伴随这些异常而来的是随之逐渐增加的魔力消耗。自从和在打工的几家店请过假之后他就再没离开过教会了，一直躲在这间客房里休息，希望以此降低一些消耗的速度。但是即便他在难捱的感觉中一次次昏昏沉沉地睡去又挣扎着醒来，魔力的异常消耗仍然没有减弱的迹象。  
“……我不知道这东西会不会传染，”枪兵说到这里又咳了一声，眼帘似乎是因为疲惫而垂下，在闭了一会儿眼睛之后又重新睁开，“所以建议你还是早点离开为妙。我也已经准备好接受就这么消失的结局了，只是不知道……下次被召唤到现代，又是什么时候了……”  
他没有立刻回答对方，而是仔细而快速地理顺了一下思路：目前看来这一系列状况应该是由魔力供给不足引起的，但理论上来讲物理上的距离阻隔并不会导致魔力供给被切断，而魔力在传输过程中的浓度也并不会随距离衰减，以现在的情况来看，可能只是御主或从者侧出了问题，也有可能两边都出了问题。但无论真实发生的究竟是哪种情况，他或许能帮得上忙的也就只有枪兵这一边——毕竟其他御主的事本来也与他无关，而决定帮助枪兵这个决定也只是出于他自己的意愿。再说回枪兵这边，那家伙现在显然已经是极度缺乏魔力的状态，或许也并不是不知道其他补充魔力的方法，而只是无法且无力行动罢了。至于发生在对方身上的事情，以他的能力还看不出详细的原因为何，虽然有那么一瞬间想过拜托凛来帮忙查看一下，但思来想去这样做好像还是不太合适……大概只能以普通的处理缺乏魔力的方式来应对了。  
“脑子没被烧坏的话就别想那么多，”他说，“没人会任由你就这样消失……至少我不会。从明天开始到你的御主回来之前，我每天都会过来的。”虽然这样麻烦的程度并没有减轻，但从另一个角度来讲，也不用向凛解释为什么家里突然多出了一骑从者这种事情了……  
话音落下的时候，卫宫爬上床去，揽住枪兵的肩，在对方略微显得有些错愕的眼神中给了他一个吻。

8.  
那天之后卫宫遵守了自己的承诺。每天他都会在比应该进餐的时点稍晚一些的时间来到教会，带着新做的菜色丰富的便当。其实他还特意去买了感冒药，但从者好像也不是太需要这个……？  
这些天里他已经逐渐开始习惯于把教会加入自己出门时的必经地点。但事实上除去送饭和监督着枪兵吃完的时间之外，他其实也不常陪在对方身边，毕竟远坂邸还有一大堆事等着他去做；而或许是作为补偿，他会在每次离开之前和对方交换一个吻，并且这样也能起到一定的补充魔力的作用。不过其实也有例外：偶尔清闲的时候，他会多留在那个房间里一会儿，和对方聊一聊最近的感觉如何，以及一些互相之间八竿子打不着的话题。幸运的是在他持续的精心照料之下，枪兵的情况似乎开始好转了，魔力流失的状况不再像之前那样严重，而他能感受到的、属于对方的魔力气息也没再像最开始那样不稳定了。不过与此同时，也有一些麻烦事正在发生——他不得不在凛时不时盘问“最近家里的食材消耗量怎么突然变多了”和“Archer你最近魔力消耗是不是有点多”这些问题的时候以巧妙的理由掩饰过去。  
希望她至少不要太早发现真相到底是什么吧。他这样想着，又觉得有些头痛。

9.  
这样的日常持续了整整三周。期间卫宫没少听到枪兵向他提出“需要更多魔力”的要求，但考虑到对方的身体状况和种种不可抗力因素，他最终还是没有理会对方有关这方面的需求。在最后一晚确认对方的身体恢复得差不多了之后，他就收拾好东西离开了。  
又隔了几天再次路过教会时，他发现一切似乎都恢复了正常：远远地，他看见之前那张告示被揭下去了，教会的门开着，从里面传出悠扬的管风琴演奏声，周围时不时有前来祷告的信者经过，而如果他把视线收回一些，就能看见白色建筑物两侧的灌木旁，有个穿白色短袖衫和黑色长裤的身影在拿着水壶浇花，蓝色的发辫随着微风轻轻晃动。  
从心底里松了口气，他转回头，继续往回去的方向走去。

10.  
卫宫本来觉得这件事就这么结束了。  
但令他没想到的是居然还有后续。

11.  
远坂邸的门铃在一周后的某个早晨和水沸腾的声音一起响了起来。今天是周末，凛似乎还没打算起床，卫宫把火关掉就走到门边打算开门。  
虽然她平时也会买一些东西，但快递员一般没有来得这么早的吧——他这么想着，打开了门，然后在下一秒看见了站在门口的卡莲，以及……对方手里的圣骸布，圣骸布另一端似乎捆着个他有点熟悉的身影。  
“啊，正好，你来的话我就不用再找凛说一遍了，”卡莲直视着他，“之前去欧洲那边办了点事，顺带度了个假，这段时间家里的狗多亏了你照顾。”  
狗……？在立刻反应过来这个字代表的意义究竟为何的时候，之前的记忆在一瞬间涌现在了脑海里——他努力维持才没有让自己脸上的表情崩坏掉。  
“我之前问过他了，他把这段时间发生的事都告诉了我。听起来教会的环境不适合他，于是我就把他送到这里来了，姑且就先让他在你这里暂住吧。”卡莲说着拽了拽手里的圣骸布，然后卫宫看到一个被圣骸布捆得严严实实、只留出半张脸在外面的库丘林被拽到了他面前。对方在看见他的一瞬间就又开始挣扎起来，并且发出了“唔唔唔唔”的、不知道在说什么的声音——大概是在求救吧。  
“那个，等……”他张了张嘴试图解释什么，但却绝望地发现好像也没什么好解释的。  
“总之事情就是这样，”卡莲一边说着一边解下手上的圣骸布，然后很熟练地一抻，枪兵就在被迫打了几个滚之后趴在了地上，“我还有事要忙，先回去了，替我向凛问好。”  
接着卡莲转身离开了。他站在门口看着枪兵灰头土脸地从地上爬起来，两个人正在门口面面相觑的时候，卫宫身后突然传来了熟悉的声音——  
“Archer，你站在门口做什么……有客人来了吗？”他有点僵硬地转过头去：远坂凛不知道什么时候从楼上下来了，正看着门口和他说话，“咦？Lancer怎么也在？”  
“……凛，”他缓缓转过身，根本顾不上站在门外的某人，用连他自己也不知道有多复杂的表情开口，“在听我解释之前……你介意最近家里多一张嘴吃饭吗？”

  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 啊我终于写完了甚至连农历生日都没赶上，哭哭（。）总之大概是想搞沙雕但是失败了的产物，其实本来应该有两个拉灯的地方但是第二个我实在是写不出来了最后只好忍痛删掉了……甚至创了写同人以来字数新低（躺平）  
> 总之虽然迟到了很久（甚至是全网最慢）但还是祝荒外老师生日快乐！新的一年可以多来点粮食吗（被打）


End file.
